Systems are known for applying a treating agent such as chlorine gas or sodium hypochlorite to wastewater. An example of a known device is the Aerocleve-Pentech jet disinfection system manufactured by Clevepak Corporation of Fall River, Mass. This system includes a converging reactor tube communicating the untreated liquid to a contact chamber containing the wastewater. A pump submerged in the wastewater pumps a mixture of treating fluid and untreated liquid through the reactor tube. This massive system requires a lifting device for installation and maintenance. Another prior system uses a supply of potable water run through a main trunk line to the contact chamber. A lateral chlorine line connected to the main trunk line pulls chlorine along with the potable water to the contact chamber. This system is very costly in both potable water and power requirements, and fails to give a desirable homogeneous mixture of treating fluids and wastewater.
A critical requirement in providing a cost effective system is to lower the costs of operating and maintaining the system while meeting the required effluent level criteria. For example, in a chlorination process the basic cost of operation includes the cost of chlorine, water and power usage. Also important to proper operation of the system is the ability to thoroughly mix the chlorine or other treating agent with the wastewater, and thereby reduce detention time in a contact chamber. It has been found that without a rigid maintenance program, wastewater plants can incur a large number of violations because of equipment malfunctions and downtime. A light-weight device for applying the treating agent is desirable so that a single person can perform the maintenance tasks.
It is therefore the general object of this invention to provide a new and improved chlorine gas induction system for disinfecting wastewater that eliminates the above-mentioned problems.
Another object of the invention to provide a new and improved chlorine inductor unit for disinfecting wastewater which does not require a supply of potable water, and which substantially reduces power and chemical usage.
Another object of this invention to provide a new and improved chlorine inductor system which is easy to operate and to maintain, at minimum costs.
Another object of the invention to provide a new and improved inductor unit for dispersing chlorine gas into wastewater which can be readily retrofitted to an existing plant site.